Could he be Mine?
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: This fic is COMPLETE. Not canon compliant.
1. Sleeping Beauty

Title: Sleeping Beauty  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix  
  
A/N: Persephone kidnaps Neo and refuses to let him go, unless he gives her what she wants. What would Persephone want from Neo? If you want more, I want reviews. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Bright brutal sunshine pierced Neo's eyes behind his black specs as he fended off countless Agents. He kicked off the last Agent, and was preparing to take off, in Superman style; when a blow to the head knocked him out. Trinity. He slipped into a pool of inky blackness.  
  
Nude lips curved in a provocative smile, mocha eyes looked down on their capture. Smooth hands reached for her "love."  
  
"Let's go," a silken voice purred. Rough hands picked Neo up and carted him off, loyally following their mistress.  
  
**  
  
"Damn it Link, what happened to him?" Morpheus asked.  
  
" I don't know, some goons just grabbed him," Link couldn't figure it out. He looked at the code of the Matrix, something was missing. But what?  
  
Trinity walked into the room, "Is Neo on his way?"  
  
"Trinity, there's been a problem," Morpheus quietly told her.  
  
"What happened?" she squawked, looking over Link's shoulder at the screen. She saw Neo, and what was carrying him, a couple of goons. Who would kidnap Neo? Agents? No, I'd be able to see them. It was something else, invisible. That was new and dangerous.  
  
**  
  
"Put him in here," Persephone pointed to a king-size sumptuous bed.  
  
"Now get out," she ordered her minions. She turned back to look at Neo with provocative intent, "Finally you're mine."  
  
He slept so peacefully. Her own sleeping beauty that she would wake with a single passionate kiss.  
  
**  
  
Neo felt lips touching his, they were emotionless and slightly cool. They weren't Trinity's. He opened his eyes and saw Persephone standing above him. He pulled away in shock.  
  
"What happened?" He looked down, thank god, he was still dressed. God knows what Persephone would've done to his unwilling body, while he lay unconscious.  
  
After her last request, he knew he wouldn't be getting out of here, without paying a heavy price.  
  
" I saved you from those annoying Agents," she purred in his ear. Softly massaging his shoulder, she nibbled on his ear.  
  
"Don't." Neo pulled away quickly. "Why am I here?" he looked in her eyes.  
  
Avoiding the question, "You're mine." Persephone looked at him. She licked her lips and blew him a kiss. Slinking away like a lioness satisfied after a lustful feast. "Later." She closed the door behind her. He heard the key click in the lock.  
  
Neo looked around him; he was lying on a huge bed with sumptuous bedding, mountainous pillows. Four posters that supported an arching canopy. The walls were covered with various paintings, some abstract and some other interesting ones.  
  
He got off the bed, and walked to the French doors. The sun was setting, streaks of pink and orange painted the sky. He wished Trinity were here with him. I miss her so much. How am I going to get out of here?  
  
Neo lay on the bed, watching the sun set. He slipped into a troubled sleep.  
  
**  
  
Trinity sat by Neo's motionless body. "Neo I need you, where are you?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Where did they take you? Who took you?" she looked down at her love. So silent and still.  
  
She closed her eyes and passed into a troubled sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo, where are you? I need you. A voice called to him through the midnight mist.  
  
He stood outside, hearing voices from all directions. He saw an image, lying on the ground, so still and silent.  
  
Dark hair curled obsequiously around a vulnerable neck. Dark fans of lashes covered oceans of cobalt that had laughed into his eyes so often.  
  
Memories of them making love rushed at him. He couldn't survive without Trinity, she was his other half. If she died, he died.  
  
He knelt down and turned her over, her hand clasped her chest. Neo closed his eyes and looked.  
  
She died of a broken heart. This is what will happen to her, if you don't get free, a voice whispered in the cold night.  
  
"Who said that?" Neo looked around. He looked down and her body was gone. In her place, lay a black rose, frozen in its death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo woke covered in sweat. He looked around the room, it was lit for seduction. He saw Persephone sprawled on the end of the bed, dressed in black.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he looked at her.  
  
"Because I'm lonely, and I want you," she pouted at him.  
  
"Well I want to go home to Trinity," he yelled.  
  
"Too bad, you're mine forever. Get used to it." She crawled on her hands and knees forward to him.  
  
"I will break you," her lips whispered sultrily into his ear. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. "Now where were we?" she straddled his waist.  
  
** IF YOU WANT MORE, THEN I WANT 10+ REVIEWS ** 


	2. Illusions

Title: Illusions  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix, it belongs to the W. brothers.  
  
A/N: I love you guys, thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 2.  
  
**  
  
Dressed to kill in black leather that hugged every curve of her voluptuous body, Persephone slunk forwards to the bed, where Neo lay.  
  
Hands bound to the four-poster, his white shirt lay open, emphasizing his vulnerability.  
  
Persephone braced her hands on either side of his body and sinuously climbed up until her face was directly above his.  
  
"You've been a naughty boy and you need to be punished," her nails slid down his chest, until they reached his belt buckle. Her fingers flirted with the buckle, then she ripped it open.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled provocatively. "Why are you like this?" Neo asked quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she snarled, pulling his pants down.  
  
Neo ground his legs down so his pants wouldn't go any further. "Why do you have tie up men to have them?"  
  
"I don't." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm a program, I was made to look and act provocative, not to feel or care about anyone but myself."  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" Neo asked.  
  
"Love, is nothing but an illusion," Persephone growled. Smiling coldly, she pulled his pants all the way off.  
  
"Look at these, all that lays between you and me," looking down at his black silk boxers, she fingered the fabric. "Getting excited yet?"  
  
**  
  
"We found him," Link's voice echoed down the corridor, wrenching Trinity out of her sleep.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"He's in a chateau, about five hundred miles out of town," Link ascertained.  
  
"Persephone," Trinity said.  
  
"What?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"All she wanted was a kiss, with me in the room, she didn't dare ask for more. But now that she has him, she can get whatever she wants." Trinity punched her fist. "When I get my hands on her."  
  
"That might be problem," Link choked out.  
  
"Why?" Trinity looked at screen of the Matrix. Her eyes widened in anger. "Load me up. I'm going in."  
  
"Wait." Morpheus said.  
  
**  
  
"I will never willingly submit to you," Neo lay on the bed, as she toyed with his boxers. "This is your last chance," he threatened.  
  
"My last chance," she laughed. "Look whose tied to the bed." She started to pull his boxers down.  
  
Neo kicked out with his legs, toppling her onto the floor. He pulled at the ties, until they came apart. He jumped off the bed. Pulling up his boxers in the process and grabbing his pants.  
  
"I didn't want to have to show you this, but you leave me no choice," Persephone grabbed a remote off the dresser. "Watch," she commanded.  
  
**  
  
"Wait for what, I'm going in to rescue Neo," Trinity started punching buttons, looking for an exit close to where Neo was being held.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Morpheus said.  
  
"Is that all?" Trinity looked at him, "I thought you were going to say I couldn't go."  
  
**  
  
Orange light glared down on their glasses. Trinity walked out of the phone booth following Morpheus. Cars and bikes were parked in a huge lot.  
  
"Let's go," Trinity moved quickly and quietly. She mounted a black Ninja motorcycle, sleek and fast.  
  
Morpheus started up a black Cadillac. They pulled out on the highway and floored it down the highway to the chateau.  
  
When they arrived. The sun was peaking over the mountains. Trinity and Morpheus split up to go look for Neo.  
  
Trinity raced down a hall, and came across three guards. While she was busy fighting them, she thought she heard something behind her. A crack on the head, caused her to black out.  
  
**  
  
Neo saw a tall woman with short dark hair tied to a chair, covered in blood. Her head hung low, so he couldn't see who it was. "This is your girlfriend, I believe."  
  
"No, it's not her," Neo said in disbelief. "Show me her face."  
  
A man moved into the picture and he wrenched the woman's face upward to the camera. It was Trinity.  
  
Her eyes were open, the man in the camera bent down towards "Trinity", his hand moved upward to her chest. He started to unzip her leather suit. His intent was obvious. Persephone clicked off the screen.  
  
Neo felt a rage began to boil deep inside of him. He looked at Persephone. His blood turned icy, his emotions shut down. "You better hope that's not real."  
  
"Or what, you'll kill me," she sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting her lips to his.  
  
"If you want your girlfriend alive, then you will give me what I want." She commanded.  
  
Neo ripped her hands off him. Grabbing her by the throat, he held her up. "If one hair on her head has been harmed, I will kill you."  
  
He tossed her in the corner. Grabbing his shirt, he walked to the door and kicked it open.  
  
His mind consumed with finding Trinity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trinity" sat there, trying not vomit, as the bald man started to touch her, moving his hand down suggestively.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
** IF YOU WANT MORE, THEN I WANT 10+ REVIEWS ** 


	3. Mind, Body, Heart & Soul

Title: Mind, Body, Heart and Soul  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix. They belong to the W. brothers.  
  
A/N: I love you guys, thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 3. It could be the ending, if you guys want more, let me know.  
  
**  
  
A strategically placed mirror showed Cypher unzipping Trinity's black leather suit. She was forced to watch.  
  
"Aren't you enjoying this Trinity?" he sneered at her.  
  
Silence greeted him. "Are you pretending I'm him? Your precious Neo."  
  
"You know, I think Persephone bedded him by now. I mean look at her, she's sex personified," Cypher taunted her.  
  
Trinity swallowed, her pulse began to race faster as the zipper went lower and lower, until it hit her navel.  
  
**  
  
Neo ran down the hallway of the chateau hoping he'd come across someone, he could force to tell him where to find Trinity. He was spoiling for a fight.  
  
Neo almost tripped over three silent bodies as he ran around a corner. Trinity had been here, he just knew it.  
  
He closed his eyes and focussed, he could hear her calling him. The cries were getting weaker, as if she were giving up.  
  
~Damn it Trinity, don't give up~ he ran around a corner and could feel himself getting closer.  
  
**  
  
Persephone lay on the floor, her hands massaging her throat, she could barely breathe. She'd known that would rile Neo, but not to the extent that he would practically strangle her to death.  
  
Her eyes clouded over, until they were glowing spheres of ebony, a plague would take them. If she couldn't have Neo, then no one would, she vowed to herself.  
  
She got up off the floor, strode to the door and flung it open.  
  
**  
  
Cypher nibbled on her throat, licking her ear.  
  
Shuddering in revulsion, Trinity pretended it was Neo. That made it slightly more bearable.  
  
She heard a door slam open. She saw a flash of black kick the door off its hinges.  
  
It ripped Cypher away from her. Flinging him against the wall. It was a blur of motion, as it beat the shit out of Cypher.  
  
**  
  
Neo had kicked the door open and when he'd seen that snake touching her, with his lizard lips, he'd lost it.  
  
When he regained control, Cypher was lying in a puddle of blood and broken bones at his feet. He kicked him out of the way and moved to Trinity.  
  
Quickly, he untied her, zipping up her leather suit in the process.  
  
"Damn it Trinity, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, are you okay?" Neo pulled back and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Me, what about you, and having to endure that slutty succubus," Trinity touched his face, affirming that he was real.  
  
"I love you," Neo pulled her into his arms, devouring her mouth as if it were a fine feast. "I haven't been away from you for this long ever before, it was torture."  
  
"I love you too," Trinity looked at him. He was so beautiful and he was hers. She hugged him close. "Oh my god Morpheus?"  
  
"Did he come with you?" Neo asked.  
  
"We've got to go look for him." They linked hands and left the room.  
  
Cypher still lay unconscious in a broken pile of bones.  
  
**  
  
Morpheus was wandering down a hallway that echoed emptiness. He'd come across no one since he and Trinity had parted ways.  
  
He heard a bang, obviously the silence was gone. He walked around the corner.  
  
**  
  
Persephone's rage had consumed her, she was totally out of control. She walked down the hall and saw Neo and Trinity walking towards her. She pulled out a gun and hid around the corner.  
  
Neo and Trinity walked down the hall, hand-in-hand, oblivious to their surroundings, they were basking in their love for each other.  
  
When they rounded a corner, a shadow surprised them.  
  
Before they could move, Persephone raised her gun aiming it at Neo and fired. The bullet hit him dead center in the chest, she fired off four more rounds. "If I can't have you then no one can."  
  
Neo gasped and clutched his chest. He could stop bullets, but not when they were in him. He fell to the floor. Pulling free of Trinity's hand. He fell into a pit of blackness.  
  
Trinity looked down at Neo, feeling her anger began to flow like a flood. Kicking the gun out of Persephone's hand. She grabbed the gun in mid-air and fired off three rounds, knocking Persephone out for the count.  
  
She cradled Neo in her arms. She felt strangely powerful. "Neo I love you," she whispered in his hair. "Please don't leave me," she closed her eyes and focussed.  
  
Of its own accord her hand moved to his chest, like a missile it found the bullet, pulling it out and throwing it away.  
  
She focussed on Neo breathing. Caressing his dead heart, she willed him to take breath and live. "I need you too damn much, for you to die."  
  
She felt a beat, as she withdrew her hand. She felt Neo's hand touch hers weakly.  
  
"Trinity, you saved me? But how?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Shh, let's get out of here," Trinity helped him to his feet.  
  
"There you are, oh you found Neo," Morpheus joked. His face blanched white, when he got a better look at Neo. "What happened?"  
  
"Persephone shot him, and she killed him, I shot Persephone, can we just get out of here?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Morpheus helped Neo walk along the hallway.  
  
**  
  
They reached the outside and got into the black Cadillac, driving away from the beautiful chateau that hid such deception.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** IF YOU WANT MORE TELL ME, BY REVIEWING, IF NOT THEN THIS IS THE END ** 


End file.
